winglessfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sons of Moorland
|camera=Canon 550D |genre=Tone poem |length=2:30 |setting=Dartmoor |link= |previous=''Petriarch'' |next=''The Time Collector'' }} Sons of Moorland is the twenty-seventh short production from Wingless Films, and the first to star photographer Rick Stear. Also featuring Tom Menary, the film was shot on location in Dartmoor by Jim Elton. It serves as something of a companion piece to the previous short, Petriarch, which depicted a son speaking about the life of his father. In Sons of Moorland, the father muses on his life, and that of his late son, while taking in the scenery of Dartmoor. Synopsis Under a tree in the wilds of Dartmoor, a father takes root and takes stock of the branches of his life. Story summary Sitting still under a tree in the plains of Dartmoor, a father reflects on his life, reciting a narrative over views of the moorland, and his son, now passed on: Monks took this path. Some of them died, caught in blizzards that went on for miles. They tried to outrun it, of course, silly buggers. Better to just sit still and take root. I could stay here till my old bones turn stiff as oak—they bloody well creak like it already. Too many of us go rushing out into the world, getting themselves caught up in the storm. Take Rob, my eldest. He's gone, now, buried somewhere up there on Fox Tor. Don't ask me where; I don't need to see him buried to remember how he was. All you get is a big hole in the ground. I've had loads of the buggers come and go, blowing through the trees. Some of them even turned out alright. Rob was a good 'un, if a bit wet. He would have grown, mind, strong as an oak. That's how you've got to be: You stick to your own patch of dirt. I could sleep. Sometimes I do, under the branches. The world doesn't need you every second. Sometimes you've got to close your eyes while it's spinning around your head. But you can't let it stop. My eldest never stopped. He marched right into that storm, and he damn near made it out the other side, too. Some trees are bigger than mountains. Move on. Keep growing. Keep your branches moving. Reach out for the sun—and if it's gone, wait till it comes 'round again. Bloody thing always does. Keep moving. Monks took this path. And they were silly buggers. At the end of his narration, the father struggles to his feet, leaning heavily on his wooden cane, and sets out into the moorland. Credits Cast *The Father .... Rick Stear *Rob .... Tom Menary Crew *Jim Elton **Co-director **Cinematographer **Co-editor *Tom Menary **Scriptwriter **Co-director **Co-editor **Music composer *Rick Stear **Location photographer Production and release The script for Sons of Moorland was written on April 6, 2012, and filming took place on April 7. Shooting began with the flashback scenes featuring Tom Menary, followed by the primary shots of Rick Stear at the tree. Production photographs, taken by Rick, Tom and Jim Elton, were posted online from this shoot, as part of a behind the scenes gallery prior to the film's release.*Behind the scenes gallery at Wingless Films on facebook The voiceover, read by Rick, was recorded on April 13, after a rough edit of the film. The film was completed and uploaded to Wingless Films' channel on April 17, though was not officially released until April 25, by which point it had received a sizable following via Twitter. Sons of Moorland was met with mostly positive reaction, including an article on the film written for the Devon & Cornwall Film website."Stoicism of the moor in Wingless Films' Sons of Moorland on Devon & Cornwall Film Music The original music for Sons of Moorland was composed by Tom Menary. The digital album was released alongside the film on April 25, 2012. The primary track was later used as one of the compilation tracks in Dartmoor. External links * * * *Stills gallery at Wingless Films on facebook *Behind the scenes gallery at Wingless Films on facebook *"Stoicism of the moor in Wingless Films' Sons of Moorland on Devon & Cornwall Film References Category:Sons of Moorland Category:2012 films